


5 times levi wears nico's stuff

by fabulousfairytales



Series: in which levi is the personified gay panic and nico loves it [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Smut, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: ...including one time they exchange something. Nico loves seeing Levi wear his clothes.





	5 times levi wears nico's stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Two anon prompts this time! Thank you so much for them!  
> 1: You should make a fic of Nico speaking Italian/Korean in the hospital.  
> 2: I think that Nico would be one of those bfs that love to see their significant others wearing their clothes so I would love to read something with that <3

-1-

It was cold. Like really fucking cold. The heating in the house didn’t work at the moment and Levi felt like he was turning into a popsicle, ready for Nico to be sucked. Even though he finally saw the one upside of him possibly freezing to death, he still despised being cold.

Why did the damn heating have to break in the middle of November? They had to wait a whole week until somebody comes to fix it or they would have to pay it themselves. And for that, the interns were too poor.

So right now, Levi was standing in the kitchen, wearing two long-sleeved shirts and a thin pullover, desperately waiting for the water to boil so that he can make himself a hot cup of tea, when his phone started ringing. He smiled when he saw that it was Nico and answered the call.

“Hey babe, what’s up?”

“Hey yeobo.” Levi smiled. Nico had started calling him that a few weeks ago and it warmed his heart whenever he heard him say it.

“Are you at home? ‘Cause I got something for you. Can I come over?” Levi’s heart jumped a little. They haven’t been together for that long yet, so whenever there was a chance to see Nico, he would get very excited. He hoped that this will never change.

“Sure, I’m waiting,” he replied with a smile.

-

A few minutes later, Levi’s tea was done. He took the cup and placed it on the small table in the living room. He was about to lay down on the couch when he heard the doorbell ring. It must be Nico. For a second, Levi panicked. He threw the two blankets that were wrapped around him on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to fix the mess that was his birds nest, before opening the door. He couldn’t hide his smile when he saw Nico in his black coat and dark grey scarf.

“Hey,” he said and stepped aside to let Nico in.

“Hey,” Nico replied and kissed his boyfriend, before taking off his coat.

“Oh, I would keep that on if I were you. It’s still freezing in here and it’ll take at least another week to get the heating fixed,” Levi suggested.

“Don’t worry, I brought you something.” He handed him the bag he was carrying that Levi hadn’t noticed yet, earning him a confused look.

“What is it?”

“Well, open it and you’ll know.”

He put Nico’s bag on the table next to the tea and had to smile when he recognized the sweater in it. It was Nico’s.

“That’s yours,” he stated as he went through the rest of the clothes that were in the bag. There was another sweater, a hat and a scarf, all of which belonging to his boyfriend.

“Yes, it is. I thought I can… lend you a few things of mine in case it gets too cold in here,” he said as he wrapped his scarf around Levi’s neck. It looked really good on him.

“You could of course just stay with me at my place for the week. Functional heating, hot water… me,” the fellow added with a smirk.

“Wow, that sounds too good to be true, what’s the catch?” Levi asked grinning.

“No catch. Some cuddling would be nice, though.”

 

-2-

Levi stood in Nico’s closet. He couldn’t find his nice pullover, although he was sure that he had put it in here somewhere. It had to be in here, unless Levi’s pullover grew legs and ran away from him.

They have been invited to Link’s birthday and were almost already late. They had to catch the subway in 10 minutes or they would have to wait another 20.

“Nico?” Levi called to the living room where his boyfriend was sitting on the couch, waiting for him to finally be ready to go. He sighed and got up. This man was an absolute mess, but he adored him to bits. He could never be mad at Levi when he looked at him with those puppy eyes.

“Yes?” He asked when he arrived in the bedroom, smirking when he noticed that his boyfriend torso was still naked. He couldn’t help it but to let his hands glide over Levi’s shoulders down his back to rest on his hips. Suddenly, he forgot about the party and all he could think about was Levi standing in front of him. He grinned as le leaned down to kiss him passionately, his tongue sliding into Levi’s mouth to explore the familiar taste of that gum that Levi liked chewing from time to time.

“Don’t we… have a party… to attend?” Levi asked between kisses, hands gliding through Nico’s hair and gently pulling it, earning a soft moan.

“We could just take the next one in 30,” Nico quickly responded, already working on slipping his tongue back into Levi’s mouth. The latter chuckled and gently pushed his boyfriend off him. The older man pouted and it was probably the cutest thing Levi had ever seen.

“How about we get there in time and then we just leave earlier, huh?” He suggested while trying to fix Nico’s hair, “We’re both free tomorrow,” he added with a wink.

Nico groaned, but agreed before grabbing a sweater and handing it to Levi, “Alright.”

“I don’t think that’s mine,” Levi realized after he put the sweater over his head. It was a little too big for him.

“I think it looks perfect on you,” Nico countered with a wide grin. He loved it when Levi was wearing his clothes.

 

-3-

It wasn’t like Levi was a very nosey person. He really wasn’t. But ever since the DeLuca siblings found out about Nico speaking Italian too, the three of them became close. Nothing to worry about since he trusted Nico and the two were nice people anyways.

No, the one thing that drove him up the wall was that when he sometimes would go over to them, he didn’t understand anything, except when somebody was dropping his name. And that thing was happening quite often.

“Ooh, il tuo ragazzo sta tornando, vuoi ancora continuare con il giochetto del nome?”

“Si, lo fa impazzire ed é troppo carino. Cioè lo é sempre, ma hai capito cosa intendo.”

“Sono certo che Levi ti farà il culo a breve se non la smetti,” Andrew said laughing.

“I heard my name?” Levi asked, knowing already that they won’t tell him what it was about anyways. He still had to ask, though. For the rare case that they decided to finally tell him that they were just messing with him or something. He took a big gulp of his beer.

“Oh, Andrew just said that from what Nico has told us, you must be really good in bed,” Carina said with a wink, causing Andrew and Nico to snort while Levi’s eyes grew big and he started chocking on his beer. He coughed it up, but as he tried to hold on to the table, he knocked over the bottle, spilling it all over his shirt.

“Fuck,” he cursed and got up to go back to the restroom to try and get the beer out.

-

“Nico, I am so sorry, I was just –“

“It’s okay, Carina. Don’t worry. I’m just gonna go and make sure he’s okay,” Nico assured and got his spare sweater from his backpack before going after Levi. When he entered the restroom, he heard water running and more cursing. He felt a little bad.

“Babe, are you okay?” He asked carefully. Levi nodded and stopped his attempt of trying to get the beer out, when he saw the sweater in Nico’s hand.

“Listen, I’m sorry that were always speaking in Italian, it’s just –“

“No, please don’t apologize for that. I get it, alright? I guess, I’m just getting a little irritated, cause I’m always hearing my name without context, that’s all,” Levi explained.

“You know that we’re just messing with you, right?” Nico put the sweater on a dry sink and then stands in front of Levi, helping him out of the wet pullover.

“I know, don’t worry,” he quickly kissed Nico, before taking the sweater and putting it on. Just like the rest of Nico’s clothes, it was a bit too big, but he kinda got used to it and now low-key loved it. Especially when he got sweater paws that Nico found insanely cute.

“Wow, I really love you in my clothes,” he said grinning, before realizing what he just said. His mouth gaped open like a fish, trying to come up with something to cover up, but then he realized, that there was nothing to say. It was the truth.

Levi smiled brightly as he put his arms around Nico’s neck and gently kissed him again, “I love you too.”

 

-4-

“Honeeeey?” Nico yelled through the apartment.

“Whaat?” Levi asked. He already knew that he probably won’t hear a thing Nico said, since he’s at the other end of the apartment.

“Where’s my super suit?” Nico just couldn’t find it. And it frustrated the hell out of him.

“Whaaat?” Levi replied. Just as expected, he couldn’t hear a word Nico just said.

“Where. Is. My. Super. Suit?” Nico asked louder while approaching the living room. It had to be here somewhere. He had just seen it.

It was the weekend of Halloween and there was a superhero themed costume party at Joe’s to which they were invited to. He entered the living room, when he saw Levi. In _his_ super suit.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure this is not mine, but yours, Power Boy,” Levi said laughing while looking at the sleeves that were just way too big for him.

 _This man_ , Nico thought. This man was just too adorable. He couldn’t wait to see his cute little ass in that tight Catman outfit, though.

 

-5+1-

They didn’t even want a bachelor party. Both of them. They really tried to fight it, but both maids of honor, Carina and Taryn, didn’t let that happen. No, instead they organized a big gay joint bachelor party at Joe’s. And to be honest, that sounded already a thousand times better than two regular ones.

“And there is the happy couple!” Carina exclaimed when Nico and Levi entered the bar. The group cheered and lifted their drinks. There were a lot of people in here that Levi didn’t expect to show up. There were of course his friends, Dahlia, Casey and well, Taryn since the latter was one of the organizers. There were the DeLuca siblings and the Karevs, but also Meredith Grey who was probably summoned by Jo’s husband and her boyfriend.

Levi grinned when Taryn greeted them by putting flower crowns on each of the men’s head. Levi wouldn’t admit it, but he liked them. They were pretty and cute and Nico looked absolutely gorgeous in it.

Nico chuckled and took off his jacket after helping Levi out of his’. His fiancé was the cutest human on earth and he couldn’t believe that was soon going to marry him. How did he get this lucky?

-

“Fuck, Nico,” Levi moaned. Nico’s mouth was around his cock, circling his tongue around the tip. Sucking harder, cupping Levi’s ass with his hands to take in as much of his length, as he could. He moaned a little when his fiancé’s pulls on his hair got rougher. He knew that Levi was about so come very soon, so he squeezed his ass tighter and let his tongue travel over Levi’s most sensitive spot, sending him over the edge with that.

With one last thrust, Levi came into Nico’s mouth. He had tried to swallow it all, but a little bit dripped out from both sides of his mouth.

“Babe,” Levi panted and wiped away his cum from the corners of Nico’s mouth with his finger, before Nico licked that one clean, too.

“You’re so hot,” Levi whispered and pulled his pants back up.  

“Just wait till we’re home tonight,” Nico winked as he got up again. He gave his fiancé a passionate kiss, before they put on their flower crowns again and left the bathroom as if nothing happened.

-

“Aww, look they exchanged their flower crowns,” a tipsy Jo giggled between Alex and Meredith when she saw the two men come out of the restroom, “aren’t they just cute?”

The two next to her just looked at each other and broke out in laughter. Drunk Jo was a bit slow.

“What, why are you – Ohhhhhh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of what Nico and Andrew were saying:   
> “Ohh your boyfriend is coming back, you still wanna keep this name dropping thing up?"  
> “Yes, it drives him up the wall and is just so cute. I mean he’s cute in general, but you get it."   
> “I’m sure Levi’s gonna drop your ass soon if you don’t stop."
> 
> Thanks to @damia76 for translating! ♥♥♥
> 
> And thanks so much for reading! If you have prompts, or just want to check out my tumblr where I post my other fanart like videos, it's @orthoglasses  
> Also this was my first time posting anything e rated since I usually suck at writing these haha. So please bear with me. :)


End file.
